Kama Sutra of the Force: Episode I
by The Pug Addict
Summary: Together, that night, they participated in a most controversial experimentation with the two sides of the force. And that night, they discovered an enchanting phenomenon beyond their wildest imaginations. (A 3-part short story. Contains some spoilers. Rated M for language, nudity, sexual content, alcohol and some drug use.)
1. Part 1

_WARNING: This story contains spoilers from the film._

 _This story is rated M (16+) for language, nudity, sexual content, alcohol and some drug use._

 _Enjoy._

 _~ooo~_

 _After the destruction of the Starkiller Base of the First Order, the Resistance is celebrating its victory while some are mourning over the death of Han Solo. Thanks to the re-awakening of R2D2, the final piece to the map to Luke Skywalker has been retrieved, revealing Skywalker's location in the galaxy. Rey has agreed to travel with Chewbacca on the Millennium Falcon to the designated location in hopes of bringing the Jedi master home._

 _Meanwhile, the severely injured Kylo Ren has been rescued by a First Order starship. Although General Hux has been ordered to bring Ren to Supreme Leader Snoke, the ship is unable to make the trip due to some damages and lack of fuel. To guarantee a safe trip back, the ship has had no other choice but to discreetly land on D'Qar, somewhere outside of the Resistance base undetected. The First Order crew plans to rob the base of the necessary fuel and supplies to escape D'Qar as soon as possible. However, there are other serious matters on Kylo Ren's mind than getting back home… Some so deep that they stumble on the most controversial ideas ever imagined…._

~ooo~

"I knew it….. I knew it from the moment I first sensed her….. The Force…. She can wield it….. Her power, though…. It's like wild fire….. It flourishes and spreads within her at an alarming rate….. She's becoming too much…. And no one can stop it now…

"She is my sworn enemy now, no doubt…. A daughter of the Light Side, that which repels me….

"And yet, she draws me in….

"Such strange desires…. Where do these come from?...

"Is she doing this to me?... Is it the dark side?...

"These feelings…. This thirst…. Perhaps they are not coincidence at all….

"Perhaps it's really because….

…

"No…. it couldn't be… But wait…. Yes… Yes, wait a minute….

"Yes, I see it!... I think I see it now!... I think I understand!...

"It makes sense to me!...

"But… Am I sure it is so?... How will I find out?...

"There is only one way….."

~ooo~

Kylo Ren slowly opened his eyes, his vision going from blurry whiteness to clarity, revealing the sight of a plain, pure white room. The only thing contrasting against the sight of the pure whiteness was the face of General Hux, gazing blankly down at him. Ren blinked and stared, turning his head a little, slightly moving his fingers. After recollecting his senses, he could sense that he was on the bed.

"Enjoyed your little nap, sir?" asked the general.

The male on the bed groaned. "Well, same as always. But resting is all I can really do at the moment."

"I see," replied Hux, arms behind his back. In a half-joking understatement, he continued, "Almost thought you were dead for a moment. It would have been such a disappointment if that happened. A while ago, we went through the strife of just barely saving you from base, you know."

"True," replied Ren, flashing back for a moment to the point after his defeat on the surface of Starkiller Base. He could remember lying on the cold ground in pain as if it were literally ten minutes ago. The blow from Rey's lightsaber stung like fire. But at that time, what overshadowed the physical pain was the pain of failure. How could someone on her first day of using the force be able to defeat a Sith with years of experience? Every Sith lord would have stood there laughing at him if they had seen the fight. Ren did not dare picture what his grandfather Darth Vader would have done after seeing such a pathetic defeat.

"Your wounds. How do they feel?" Asked Hux.

Ren snapped out of his thoughts and focused on his wounds, which were now dressed with white bandages but very well taken care of. He moved his shoulder slightly, then his torso. "Only a little pain, but not bad," he replied as he looked back up at the general. "The opioids from earlier work well."

Hux raised his light-colored brows a little, nodding. "Good. The medical unit did a great job healing you. The physician said you can move around now if you want to, but nothing overly vigorous."

Slowly, Ren made his way into a sitting position on the bed, facing the other male. By looking up into the other man's blue eyes, Ren could already tell that Hux was not as intimidated by him as usual. That was no surprise. Ren was in nothing but a plain cotton shirt and pants, with his cloak, mask and everything else off. It was rare for any other being to see Ren without any of his dark apparel on. And that was for a good reason—without it, Ren feared none of his subordinates would take him as seriously. If he was to be a deadly and powerful Sith, he had to look like it, too. Yet here he was, his real visage revealed, the visage of a mere young man desperate to be powerful. As if he could possibly feel any less like a Sith at the moment. "What time is it, general?" asked Ren, trying not to make it obvious that his current condition was putting him off.

"About sunset."

"And when do our men plan to sneak into the Resistance's warehouse?"

"In about a few hours, once most of the base is asleep and off its guard. And thankfully, we already have some spies within the base, so that's more of a security breach for the Resistance and more aid for us."

The raven-haired Sith lowered his gaze, feeling a little bit of relief until the general brought up the Resistance. His eyes popped open a little wider. Quickly, Ren tuned into the force, trying to sense the presence of someone in particular. Once the reception came back positive, his heart jumped a little in his chest, for he was remembering what he had been contemplating to himself so deeply for the past few hours.

"That's all the news I have for you at this time. Is there anything else I can do for you at the moment, sir?"

Ren paused for a few seconds before looking back up into the other's eyes. "There is one thing, general."

"And what is that, my Lord?"

"A very huge favor. But an urgent one…. One of great importance."

"I'm listening."

"General, before I explain,…" The male stood from the bed slowly, staring face-to-face with Hux. In the softest and darkest voice he could muster, he spoke to him, "The things I'm about to tell you? You better keep it all a secret between us. And the things I'm about to tell you to _do_? You better do them without hesitation…"

~ooo~

"Bring this tea to Miss Rey down the hall, would you? And tell her it's on General Leia."

"Certainly," said the red-skinned alien female as she took the small silver tray from the cook. She turned the other direction and walked out of the kitchen, turning a corner and proceeding to the individual quarters of the base.

Once the female was alone and had come halfway down the hall, she looked around before stealthily leaning against the wall for a minute. She was just next to the doorway to Rey's room, and she was listening quietly to ensure the young woman was there. Her full black lips curled into a small smirk when she heard subtle sounds from the room, announcing Rey's presence. The alien quickly reached into the pocket of her brown tunic, pulling out a tiny orange tablet. She dropped this tablet into the rose-colored tea, letting it dissolve completely. Looking back up and pretending as if nothing happened, she proceeded and stood in front of the doorway.

Rey was on her small bed, deep in thought and trying to recover from the overwhelming day she just had. Going from a nearly hopeless scavenger from Jakku to a newly discovered force-sensitive hero was exciting, but it was a lot for her to digest. On top of that, she was still grieving over the loss of her friend Han and worrying about the present condition of her other friend Finn. Lastly, after having discovered that she was force-sensitive, she knew that she had a very long way to go in regards to better understanding and handling her new power, adding to her anticipation and stress even further. Quite honestly, she was still not feeling ready to deal with her power. Not yet. And once she started, she only wanted to do just a little at a time. "Just one step at a time, Rey," she whispered to herself, trying to keep herself and her emotions together.

"Miss Rey?"

The brunette looked up and turned her head, seeing the other female standing in the doorway. "Hello," said Rey. "Can I help you?"

"General Leia requested for us to bring you some evening tea," replied the alien as she walked into the room. "Picked fresh from the Khaldun flowers."

"Oh. Thank you." Rey smiled softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Just set it on the table."

The red lady set the silver tray on a small white table beside Rey's bed. The female turned to walk out of the room, but before she went out the doorway, she faced the human female with a soft smile. "Please enjoy. And have a good night, Miss Rey."

"You too," replied Rey, smiling back and taking the ceramic cup from the tray.

The alien nodded and left. As she continued down the hall, her generous smile turned into a slightly more devious one. "Believe me, dear… You'll need your rest," she whispered sinisterly.

In the bedroom, Rey was gazing down at the little cup of tea in her hands. The tiny bit of steam rose from the cup and gently caressed her fair face, comforting her a little. With a peaceful gaze, she brought the tea up to her soft pink lips, sipping slowly. The tea was fruity and sweet, but the taste was a little different from what she remembered. Something was odd about the after taste, but Rey assumed it was because the tea was made from fresher leaves.

The girl continued to sip on her tea until it was all gone. When she was finished, she set the cup back on the table. However, when she looked at the tea cup, she noticed that her vision was suddenly slightly fuzzy. Her head was beginning to feel slightly cloudy as well, followed by a rather sudden feeling of weariness.

"W-what's wrong with me?..." The drugged young woman looked down at her hands as she continued to feel progressively more groggy. "Maybe…. I really do…. Need… to get to…. Bed." As she said this, she laid herself down on her soft bunk bed, resting on her side with her head on her arm. Seconds later, the helpless female was completely sedated on her bed.

~ooo~

"I have a very bad feeling. Are you sure this is going to work?"

"It will. Believe me."

"You realize she's going to want to wring your neck when she wakes up, right?"

"I'm quite aware of this."

Hux grumbled and looked down at the sedated Rey. The woman was currently bound to an interrogation chair. She certainly was not going to be interrogated, and the restraints were a little more than what Ren preferred. But they needed something to keep her restrained, at least for a little while, so the chair just had to do. Regardless, the general still felt as if having Rey here in the ship to begin with was a waste of time and effort, considering the "secret" that Ren told him earlier. It was tedious enough for the First Order members to smuggle Rey out of the base without being detected. Tonight, they needed to focus their efforts on getting their ship going and getting themselves out of enemy territory. Yet here was the fearsome Kylo Ren, worrying about nothing but some petty personal business with a girl. Yes, she was force sensitive and working with the Resistance, but not even an interrogation was to happen to her tonight. So why was she even important right now?

"Is everything else ready, general?" asked Ren, who was now back in his normal black uniform but without his helmet. He was sitting while briefly reading from a small red book but was now looking at the other man, the book closed in his lap.

"Yes," said Hux, his gaze being captured by the book in the Sith's lap. Since when did Kylo Ren ever read for leisure? Subtly, Hux squinted, focusing more closely on the object to read the book's title. About a second later, he was looking back at the unconscious woman, pretending he did not see. He arched his brows, feeling surprised and slightly awkward. Ren was reading an erotic book.

"Something wrong, Hux?" Ren's voice was low.

"No, nothing."

Ren glared at him, remaining silent.

To break the awkwardness, Hux quickly turned to face the Sith again, acting more serious this time. "Listen, sir. If you even succeed in doing this, you _need_ to get this over with as soon as you possibly can. We have to be off this planet before sunrise, or we _will_ get detected. And if she is still in the ship by that time, we will have no choice but to bring her with us."

"No. We can't bring her," said Ren.

Hux furrowed his eyebrows at his reply. "What are you saying? She's with the Resistance now, you know. We have an enemy right here with us in captivity. She could have information that we need. Furthermore, Supreme Leader wanted to see her for himself, remember?"

"I know that," snapped Ren, "but now is not the time."

"Sir, forgive me, but there are more productive things we can do with this girl tonight instead of—"

"Enough questioning me, general." Ren's voice was a little louder with frustration. His hand was extended outward to Hux, using the force to restrict his breathing a little as a warning to keep his mouth shut. After a few seconds, he released him, letting the currently startled general regain his breath. Ren walked up beside him, his hands behind his back. In a calmer but slower voice, he explained to him, "She is useful for many things. But now is not the time. When this night is over, she must be returned to the base as if nothing happened. After the destruction of Starkiller Base, the Resistance probably believes us to be dead. Their guard must be down while we escape without a trace and go back to prepare. Any sign of us, any at all, and they'll stir again. Even the girl's mysterious disappearance in the night will spark suspicion and cause an uproar if they find out.

"Now, if you will excuse me, General Hux, I must now speak to this woman. Leave us, and make sure the amnesia serum is ready."

Saying nothing, the general nodded and left the room via its sliding doors.

"It's time," said Ren. His dark eyes looked at the small white medical droid next to Rey's chair. "Now, wake her."

With its slender mechanical arm, the droid brought a small syringe to the woman's arm. After the needle penetrated her skin, the clear drug-containing serum was slowly injected into her body. Once it was empty, the syringe was withdrawn, and the robotic arm folded back into the little mechanical body.

A minute or so passed before Rey finally made a slight movement. Her hand flinched a little, and her slender fingers slowly curled. With a louder breath, her head turned a little. Then, slowly, her eyes opened up, her consciousness fully restored. And at that moment, the very first thing she saw was the pale face of her captor.

"We meet again, Miss Rey."

Rey blinked several times, widening her dark brown eyes at the sight of the Sith. Was she having a bad dream? She thought Kylo Ren was surely gone after what happened, but this seemed too awfully realistic to be another nightmare. "Y-you…. But how?" she whispered in shock. She tried to move but realized she was held in place by metal. The coldness of the restraints against her skin awoke her senses even more, and her heart started to race. This was real. She was right here, once again held captive with the terrifying Sith in her presence. With a mix of fear and anger, she struggled harder, shaking the interrogation chair a little, gritting her teeth. "L-let me go!" she shouted at him. "Dammit, let me go!"

"Calm down," he ordered loudly.

Rey obviously did not obey him. She continued to struggle a little more as rage started to overcome her fear. Had she not been placed in the interrogation chair in her sleep, she would have surely tried to attack him at this moment. That monster. He should have perished on Starkiller Base. He should not have lived. Not after the horrors she had seen him do.

Getting more frustrated by her reaction, Ren had no choice. Shooting his hand outward, he used the force to hold Rey's body frozen in place.

The interrogation chair stopped shaking as Rey was held as frozen as a statue. Nevertheless, the girl continued to show her anger and disgust with a glare at the black-clad man. "You are going to regret this," she said to him through her teeth. "The Resistance will come for me."

"I highly doubt they'll do that tonight," said Ren. "Right now, they don't even know you're outside of their base, so don't expect any help anytime soon. Besides, you don't need their help right now."

"What do you mean I don't need their help?" She snapped. "I'm being abducted at the moment, for God's sa—"

"You are not being abducted," the Sith quickly replied, "nor are you going to be killed, tortured, interrogated, or anything else of the sort."

"Oh, right," the girl said sarcastically. "Because holding me in this chair against my will is _definitely_ not considered abduction."

Ren scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. But I'm not going to do anything horrible to you."

Rey raised an eyebrow, still in disbelief. "What?..."

"I said I'm not going to do anything horrible to you."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Of course not. That's why I had no other choice but to smuggle you here and hold you in the meantime until you relax." After he said this, he released Rey from the force, once again bringing his arm back down. "But it's the truth. As of now, it's not in my interest to do anything harmful to you. That's not why you're here."

Rey's face softened a little more, but she was still up on her guard and confused at his words. "Then why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"You'll find out shortly," he answered. "But for now, you will do everything exactly as I say. Behave, and you will remain unharmed and be returned to your base soon enough."

Rey said nothing to him. Was he feeling ill? This was certainly unlike a Sith or a First Order member. Maybe she really was still dreaming. Regardless, she was beginning to calm down and to grow more curious by Kylo Ren's behavior.

"But first,…." Ren walked to her side and up to the small control panel on the interrogation chair. He pressed a large red button, triggering the chair's metal restraints to fold up, freeing Rey. The girl sat up, rubbing her wrists for a moment and looking down in surprise. Her head turned to her right to look at Ren with a look of disbelief. Still, she said nothing. As insane as this was, she could somehow tell that he was actually not lying or tricking her at all.

 _Oh good. She's not gouging out my eyes right now_ , thought Ren. _We're getting somewhere_. "Now Miss Rey, come with me," he said, turning to the sliding doors of the room. The doors slid open as he began walking towards them, and he turned his gaze behind him, cuing for Rey to follow. With only a couple seconds of hesitation, Rey got off the chair slowly, setting both feet on the cold white floor. She stood up and followed without a sound. Where were they going? What was Ren about to do with her? One thing was for sure: Rey had just gone from being Ren's captive to being Ren's guest.

The two people exited the interrogation room and entered a dark, dimly lit hallway within the ship. Their shoes clicked against the metal floor, producing a slight echo throughout the hallway, adding to the eeriness of the place. Rey followed just behind her dark host. She did not dare try to escape by bolting in the other direction, and she strangely did not feel the need to anyways. A bizarre curiosity and eagerness was looming within her to see what Ren was up to. After turning a corner or two, Rey soon realized that someone else was following just behind her. Startled, she glanced back, seeing General Hux following right behind them. Her fear stirred involuntarily for a second, but she calmed down again when she figured that Hux was in on this, too, based on Ren's indifference to the general's presence.

Ren finally stopped at a chrome door at the end of a hall. There was a small panel of buttons on the side of the door, which he reached out and pressed, causing the door to slide open. The Sith quietly turned his body to face the other two behind him, gazing at Rey and expecting her to walk in. Rey glanced back at him and then walked closer to the doorway. She took a glance at the room. It was a simple bathroom, with a large stand-up shower in the corner, accompanied by a matching white toilet and sink. This bathroom was honestly not bad looking and fairly clean. However, Rey was even more confused.

"First, you will wash up in here and get dressed," said Ren to the girl. "Make yourself presentable. You will meet with me when you are finished." Ren walked past her and stopped beside his fellow First Order member. "Wait right here for her, and make sure she doesn't take long in there. Escort her straight to me when she is finished." After Hux nodded to him in agreement, Ren continued to proceed down the hallway and left them be. Rey was gazing at Ren up until he was out of her sight.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on," said Hux to the girl, walking closer to her and ushering her into the bathroom.

"What does Kylo Ren want with me?" asked Rey as she stepped into the bathroom, Hux right behind her.

"You'll find out soon enough, girl," he told her. "Just do as he says."

Rey walked over to the large shower. The shower walls were made of a cloudy glass, with a door made of the same glass. What soon distracted her from the look of the shower, however, was something on top of the toilet right next to it. Some sort of black fabric was neatly folded up and placed on the toilet. Beside the toilet on the floor were some matching black dress shoes. When Rey walked over to examine the fabric further, she grabbed it and held it up, gradually unfolding it. In her hands was a casual black evening dress that draped down to her ankles, with long lacey black sleeves. Even though the dress looked elegant, Rey's confusion and surprise grew all the more. "What is this?"

"What you're wearing for tonight," said Hux as he stood in the bathroom by the doorway.

This did not make Rey happy at all. On top of her confusion, she was slightly disgusted. Rey was certainly not girly. Most importantly, she absolutely _loathed_ wearing dresses. "Do I really have to wear this thing?" she asked with her lips slightly snarled.

"He demands that you wear it," Hux told her firmly.

"I won't."

"And why not?"

"I hate dresses."

"Doesn't matter. You will wear it, or you will meet with him naked. Your choice."

"Alright, fine. I'll wear it," Rey grumbled as she set the dress back down on the toilet.

"Good girl. Now get ready." Hux then exited the room, the bathroom door sliding shut behind him.

After Hux left the room, the girl let out a sigh and began to undo the knots in her hair. Her dark brown hair fell a little past her shoulders in soft gentle waves. She began to undress, dropping her clothes to the floor. Next, she entered the shower and turned on the hot water, proceeding to wash her hair and body. After about 5 minutes of washing herself, she finished and turned off the water, grabbing a towel that was hanging over the edge of the shower wall and wrapping it around her body. When she opened the door and stepped out, she saw that her regular clothes were off the floor and were gone. Realizing that Hux had done this while she was showering, she scoffed and gritted her teeth. "Well, fuck you," she muttered under her breath.

Rey dried her body and hair in front of the mirror above the sink. Not sure what to do with her hair, she simply decided to let it down, even though she generally liked keeping it up in knots. She seemed to have no choice but to look more feminine in front of Ren tonight, so she figured she might as well try to look pretty.

Sighing, she looked to her side at the black dress. Reluctantly, she grabbed it, stepping into it and slowly slipping it over her hips and then her torso. Her slender arms slid into the black lacey sleeves. The dress was low cut and just off of her shoulder, with an almost completely bare back, but it was still fairly modest. However, the dress was rather form-fitting from the hips upward, showing off her true figure without exaggerating or hiding a single feature.

After smoothing out the dress a little and smoothing out some locks of her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror. This was probably the most feminine or the most cleaned-up the young woman had looked in years. And in truth, what she saw in the mirror was not disappointing at all. Even though she always looked tomboyish, Rey was always naturally attractive. However, from head to toe, dressing this well had exaggerated her natural beauty even more. The dress revealed that she was slender but somewhat curvy. Her chocolate hair framed her lovely face well, and a couple of strands dangled gently and beautifully over the black pools of starlight that were her eyes. "Well, alright," Rey said to herself. "I guess this isn't too bad." Quickly, she slipped her feet into the matching black shoes on the floor.

Hux knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you almost done in there?" he asked. "Come on, finish up already."

Rey turned to the door. "I'm finished," she replied.

The bathroom door opened again, and Hux was standing at the doorway. When he saw Rey, he was silent for about three seconds. When he opened the door, he had a look of impatience, but now that he was looking at her, his gaze quickly turned into one of slight astonishment. The woman's elevated attractiveness had instantly caught the man's attention.

"What?"

"It's nothing." Hux snapped out of it and scratched his cheek. "Now, let's go. Kylo Ren is ready and waiting for you." _And he's going to be quite happy when he sees you_ , thought the official.

Rey stepped out of the bathroom and accompanied the general, the bathroom door closing behind them. Gently taking her by the arm, Hux escorted the girl down the dark hallway. The hallway was still dimly lit, but this did not prevent the general from noticing the silhouette of Rey's figure from the corner of his eye. _I always thought she was kind of cute to begin with_ , he thought to himself, _but damn, who knew this girl would look so good when she's dolled up?_ After thinking this, Hux was beginning to find himself somewhat jealous of Ren. What was about to happen would only take place with the two of them alone, Hux not included.

Finally, Hux and Rey came to their destination, where the girl was to meet the Sith. The two of them stood in front of two large white doors at the end of a much larger hall. Beside each side of the doors were two soldiers, standing silently in guarding position with their guns. The sight of them made Rey a little anxious once more. "Well, here we are," Hux told the girl, releasing her arm. "This is as far as I can go. Kylo Ren awaits you on the other side of those doors. Again, do everything he says, and no tricks. It's for your own good."

Rey was too busy looking straight forward at the doors, swelling with a mix of emotions once more. On the other side, she would find out why the heck she was here tonight. She was already coming up with a mix of wild guesses based on what she was already asked to do, but as much as she tried to guess, she was not going to know. Not until she actually entered into the other side.

"Don't be shy now. Go in," said the general, gently moving her toward the doors.

After taking a deep breath, Rey obeyed and slowly walked towards the doors.

"Oh, and… Miss Rey,.."

"Yes?" Rey turned her gaze back to Hux.

To her disbelief, Hux was wearing a wide, sly smirk across his face. "Make him happy, will you?"

"What?..."

Hux turned around, saying nothing else, and walked down the hallway, turning a corner. He was still wearing the sly smirk on his face, even out of Rey's sight. "Maybe this night isn't going to be such a waste after all," he muttered to himself quietly. "Perhaps I should…. 'check' on them shortly…"

The general's strange behavior sparked more anticipation inside the girl. Again, she turned around and faced the doors. _Okay_ , she thought. _Let's get this over with_. As her pulse rapidly sped up, her palms slightly sweating, Rey walked up to the doors. Accordingly, they slid open for her and closed behind her once she was inside.

Rey stopped and took sight of where she was.

Her breath almost completely stopped.

 _WHAT… IS…. THIS?..._

~ooo~

 _(TO BE CONTINUED…)_


	2. Part 2

_WARNING: This story contains spoilers from the film._

 _This story is rated M (16+) for language, nudity, sexual content, alcohol and some drug use._

 _Enjoy._

~ooo~

Rey stopped and took sight of where she was.

Her breath almost completely stopped.

 _WHAT… IS…. THIS?..._

"Welcome, Miss Rey."

Rey was inside of a small but elegant lounge. Although the floors, walls and ceiling were white like the rest of the ship, the room was somewhat decked with bits of artwork and sculptures. In addition, the room was dimly lit with red-tinted lamps, as if intending to set a particular mood for those in the room. Perhaps the brightest light in the room was that of the fire blazing inside of the fireplace embedded into the wall. Placed in front of the fireplace on a large scarlet-red carpet was a mahogany coffee table and a modern but elegant couch with decorative cushions.

On that couch sat Kylo Ren, making direct eye contact with the girl he requested to have tonight. This time, the very sight of him was something that Rey never imagined she would be seeing. Her breath had even ceased for a brief moment from the sight of him. Ren had dressed himself for the evening as well, and he was nearly as enchantingly transformed as Rey was. As usual, he was dressed in all black. This time, he wore a silky button-up shirt with long sleeves and a collar. His sleeves were rolled up a bit, and the top of his shirt was slightly unbuttoned, revealing a masculine, definite collarbone. His shirt was loosely tucked into black pants, accompanied by a black leather belt with a silver buckle. His pants were neatly tucked into plain black dress boots that went midway up his calf. His black hair was the same as usual, only recently combed and thus a little neater looking, and the raven bangs draped handsomely near his eyes, the ends of his silken hair perfectly bordering his neck. Who ever knew the fearsome Kylo Ren could look like such a stunning young man? Rey could not deny this at all.

Rey stood there silently, bewildered by what she was seeing. Was this….. a date?

"As you can see, Miss Rey, I kept my word," the Sith said softly, legs crossed with elbows resting on the back of the couch. "No harm to you at all." His gaze was soft as he maintained eye contact with the woman.

"Why are we in here?" the girl asked slowly, still shocked by the unusually non-hostile atmosphere.

"I just wanted you to feel comfortable. That's all," replied Ren. "Isn't it nice in here?" He uncrossed his legs and stood up from the couch. "A soothing touch, but invigorating and passionate. A perfect balance between the two themes in here." He started to walk around the couch and towards the girl. As Rey could get a better look at the man's appearance, she realized how tall and shapely he actually was. The woman's heart pounded a little harder as the man approached her, but she did not flinch. Her eyes only followed his while he walked up to her, stopping just a foot away from her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I'll explain in a moment," he replied. He was now slowly circling the woman, almost in the same fashion as he had done before when he first met her. Only this time, his eyes carefully scanned the woman's face and body, seemingly paying attention to every single detail on her. Rey tried to maintain her sight of the man's face while he did this while keeping her body still. Why was he studying her so intensely?

When Ren faced Rey again, he stopped circling her. "Now, please… Have a seat with me," he insisted calmly. He placed a pale hand on her bare shoulder, gently ushering her to the couch with him. As they both approached the couch, Rey could see a blue, slender bottle in a bucket of ice and two crystal champagne glasses placed on the mahogany table. Both glasses contained a fizzy, creamy pink liquid that foamed a little at the top.

The two sat down together in front of this table. Ren maintained his relaxed demeanor, but Rey scooted about an inch or two away from him once she sat down. The pleasant nature of this "meeting" was a bit unsettling for the girl, uncertain of the Sith's intentions for having her like this. Was he perhaps trying to use this pleasurable setting to convince her to do something? Maybe he brought her here and did all this to coerce her to the Dark Side. At the moment, that guess seemed like the most reasonable explanation for what was going on. After all, why else would he not want to harm her? This thought incited a slight bit of repulsion inside of Rey. _This is all nice_ , she thought. _But too bad. You aren't converting me, Ren._

"You look very beautiful," said the young man.

 _Oh great, here he goes_. Rey rolled her eyes and scoffed under her breath, crossing her arms and turning her head away. "Are you only trying to impress me?"

"What do you mean? Is a man not allowed to acknowledge a woman's beauty?"

"Only if he doesn't really mean it."

"Well, I do, Miss Rey." Ren sighed and pursed his lips, looking up before looking back at Rey, her head still turned away from him. "You know, you women are always insulted whenever a man calls you beautiful, simply because you always assume he's lying. Just because it's a blessing to have beauty doesn't mean it's impossible. Would you prefer that I call you ugly instead? You would automatically think that was true, wouldn't you?"

Staying unimpressed, Rey exhaled and turned her head to face Ren. "Quite honestly, I'd prefer being insulted with the truth over being flattered with lies by someone who only wants something from me," she snapped.

Ren's eyes narrowed a little. "You think I'm only trying to swindle you," he stated, his voice still soft. "And to do what?"

"To convert me to the Dark Side."

Ren's eyes returned to their normal gaze. "I see," he said. "You shouldn't make assumptions so quickly. You misunderstand. It may look to you as if that's what's really going on, but I have no interest in converting you tonight. In fact, that's counterproductive to what I wish to do."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Before I begin, would you care for a drink, Miss Rey?"

Rey said nothing. She could barely stand to be in the dark any further about what was going on. Growing impatient, the girl stared at the champagne in front of them, bubbles still rising within the rose-colored drink. Even though Rey was usually not that crazy about alcohol, the champagne certainly looked tasty. And hopefully, champagne was all that was in there.

Her host reached for one of the glasses of champagne. "Star blush, it's called," he said as he grabbed the glass. He held it between himself and Rey. "It's fermented from the rare and delicious S'van berry. A delicacy in many cultures."

"How do I know it's not poisoned?" asked Rey.

Ren looked up at her. Without saying a word, he brought the edge of the champagne glass to his soft, full lips, tipping the glass and letting a bit of champagne pour into his mouth. Not once did he take his eyes off of Rey's while he did this, and in return, the girl quietly watched him. Seeing the man drink was making Rey's face soften of any repulsion. When he was finished, he handed the glass over to her.

The woman took the glass and brought it close to her lips. For some odd reason, watching champagne caress Kylo Ren's lips had made her a little thirsty. When she paused and glanced up at his face, her brown eyes were fixated on the light glaze of sweet champagne that remained on his lips, moistening them. Quite frankly, even without wetness, he still had captivating lips for a man. It was difficult to ignore. Still taking note of this, Rey brought the glass up to her smooth, pink lips and took a sip of champagne. Oh, how bubbly and sweet it tasted, and not even overpowered by the bite of alcohol.

"How is it?" asked Ren. His lips widened into a soft grin as he watched Rey sip on the champagne.

"It's good. Thank you."

Ren took the other full glass of champagne from the table. He closed his eyes and took a small sip before lowering his glass, re-opening his eyes to gaze at his guest again.

"Now, why am I here?" the female asked softly and calmly, taking another sip.

"Do you know very much about the Force, Rey?"

"I only know what it is and where, but I don't know much else."

"I figured." Ren took a breath and turned his serene gaze to the fire. He continued, "As you probably know, Rey,… The force is in every living thing and is the very essence that unifies all things and holds the galaxy together. The gods know what the universe would be like without its existence. And according to to many, the force is like a self-fixing entity. It maintains its unity through a wide variety of means. Thus, when it comes to the force, just about anything and everything can happen to all life forms."

"I see," Rey replied. She moved about an inch closer to him, listening to him carefully. She took another sip of champagne.

"Now, they also say, therefore, that the force is responsible for a lot of behaviors amongst living beings. Some of the most significant examples of this are human relationships. Everything from friendship and family to like and dislike is strongly influenced by the force….

"Even physical attraction…" Ren was looking at Rey instead of the fire when he said this. Rey was unaware that he was looking at her, since she was staring down at her drink just for a moment. While realizing that she was not looking, the man inconspicuously set eyes on her body.

Rey turned her gaze back to the Sith, but he was already staring back at the fire by then, pretending he did not examine her in the first place. After having another sip of his drink, he continued his speech, "Because of such influence and the complex nature of the force, the most bizarre of things have happened in beings' relationships, without a doubt. More interesting yet, no one is safe from undergoing this influence. Not even the most powerful or the most force-sensitive beings are immune to such events…. Not even the legendary Luke Skywalker was, for one…"

"Luke Skywalker?.." Rey's eyes narrowed, curious as to what Ren was saying and why he was bringing up Skywalker.

The dark haired male cocked a brow and turned to her, crossing his legs. "Miss Rey,…" His voice became quieter as if to tell her a secret, and he faintly smirked. "Has anyone every told you any…. Interesting rumors about Skywalker?..."

"No, not really…"

"Well,… for several years now, there have been some awfully scandalous rumors spreading throughout the galaxy…. about what happened to Skywalker as a young man…"

"What happened?..."

The Sith leaned close to the woman, wrapping his long arm around her, moving her close so that his lips were nearly touching her ear. He whispered to her, his breath and the movement of his lips tickling the edge of her ear. "At one point, they say he fell in love… with his own sister."

"Oh…" Rey's lips snarled a little with surprise and disgust at the rumor.

"Yes… They say he even kissed her once, too…." Secretly, Ren deeply inhaled through his nose, taking in the scent of the girl's skin and hair. He withdrew his head and sat regularly again, holding his champagne glass with both hands. "Whenever someone brought it up, Skywalker always denied it ever happening. However, some have come out who claim to have witnessed this was so…"

"But he and his sister were separated at birth, though," replied Rey, quivering from the little chill that went down her spine after the Sith's touch. "Did he even know?"

"Not at the time, actually," he replied. "But that's beside the point. The thing is, the force did not care if they were from the same womb. For whatever reason, the force attempted to make them desire each other and to connect itself through them. It was as if their bodies were involuntarily transformed into vessels for a natural re-piecing of the force.

"And another example. Even more interesting than the attraction of siblings is the attraction of those from the Dark to those of the Light."

Rey's eyes widened. "You mean….?"

"Physical attraction, yes."

"…. What?"

"You heard me. A little secret about us Sith… and it's actually a far more common occurrence than you'd think. There have been countless reports of Sith having incredibly elevated sex drives whenever in the presence of Jedi. And even more shocking? As uptight as Jedi are, the same goes vice versa."

"I…. have never heard of this before…"

"Of course you haven't. Hardly any Sith or Jedi you speak to will ever tell you about it."

Ren's guest could not believe her ears. The Jedi and Sith had been mortal enemies since the beginning of time. How could any of them wish to negotiate with one another, let alone desire each other that way? And without switching sides? How was this possible?

"As a matter of fact, Miss Rey…." Ren took one last sip of his champagne and set it down on the table. He turned his body to Rey's direction, his eyes catching her with a serious gaze and a second of silence. "You and I both know one thing…"

"What is that?"

"We are a very good example of that phenomenon, aren't we?..."

Rey stopped breathing. She almost dropped her champagne glass.

The two looked at each other with dead silence for about ten seconds.

"You… You…."

"Yes, Rey. I do."

"But….. me….. how do you—"

"I saw it in your mind. Several times when we encountered each other, actually. Your desires. They were there, and every time our paths crossed, it was progressively bigger. Don't deny it, because I know."

"This…. is….. why you brought me here?..."

"That, and tonight, I want you to help me test my hypothesis."

"… H-hypothesis?..."

"That the Light and Dark sides of the force within us are trying to reconnect into one again… through intermingling of the flesh."

The woman's jaw was wide open. She could still hardly breathe. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Well?..."

"….. You….. you…."

"What is it?"

" …. You,…. pig!…."

"… I beg your pardon?"

"I can't believe this…. You steal me in the middle of the night,… hold me captive with you in your ship,… place me in this room with you and some fancy drinks,… _force me to wear this god forsaken dress_ ,…. and all for what?... To….. to be your little midnight snack!... _Fuck_ your 'hypothesis,' Kylo Ren. It does not justify you having me delivered here to be your whore for the evening!..."

Without a word, the Sith male glared at her, pursing his lips with anger. "And there lies the problem," he stated slowly through his teeth.

"Miss Rey, TWO THINGS…. Number one…. Stop making assumptions. Getting pleasured is not all that I care about right now, and I'm not trying to take advantage of you. If that was really all I wanted, I would have easily done it to you by now.

"Number two…. There is _nothing_ that needs to be justified. Wanting to consummate is not a sin or a crime.

"Dear gods, I knew this would happen… I knew you were going to get angry at me…." Ren chuckled a little in frustration. "You see, that's the problem with you. That's the problem with all of you women. When it comes to making love, unless we marry you, you think of us men like we're predators! Monsters out to get you, to destroy you and leave you with nothing!... Why, that's not why we do it to you… We do it because we just want to _live_ , just like you. And why? Because just like you, men are _human_ … We feel, we breathe, we have emotions, we get thirsty, we get hungry,….

"And, for the love of the gods, like all the animals of the forest, like all the birds in the sky, the fish in the seas and the beasts in the wilderness, for the sake of nature and of the existence of life itself,… we want to fuck!"

The young woman's lips were closed yet again. The intensity of the man's emotions compelled her to release her anger towards him. He had a point. It was in his nature—and for that matter, in the nature of all beings—to desire the pleasures of the flesh. Sex was a very serious and very sensitive act, no doubt. But in truth, it was not a dirty act. Not a crime. It was not only nature, but it was also essential to life. Rey had no choice but to acknowledge it all.

"Another thing I should mention…" Reading Rey's reaction, Kylo Ren leaned towards the woman, resting a knee on the couch as he faced her, drawing her lovely face closer to his with his two slender fingers. "I've ordered you to do exactly as I say tonight," he told her. "But participating with me in this…. experiment tonight is entirely your choice as well, Rey. I'm not going to force you to satisfy my desires. It you are forced, it becomes counterproductive to what I'm trying to accomplish here."

"Ren…"

"What?"

"I'll do it."

"….. What?"

"I'll do it. I agree to help you."

"Are you certain? Rey…" He grabbed her by the shoulders, looking her dead in the eyes. "For us to proceed, I absolutely NEED your consent. It's the only way that this will work."

"Yes," she replied. "Yes, I consent."

...

...

"Rey,…"

...

"You won't regret this…"

~ooo~

 _(TO BE CONTINUED….)_


	3. Part 3

_WARNING: This story contains spoilers from the film._

 _This story is rated M (16+) for language, nudity, sexual content, alcohol and some drug use._

 _Enjoy._

~ooo~

"Ren…"

"What?"

"I'll do it."

"….. What?"

"I'll do it. I agree to help you."

"Are you certain? Rey…" He grabbed her by the shoulders, looking her dead in the eyes. "For us to proceed, I absolutely NEED your consent. It's the only way that this will work."

"Yes," she replied. "Yes, I consent."

The Sith did not reply. For a long moment, he continued to stare intensely into the other human's eyes, and Rey could not help but to stare back. Both of them knew that this was a rather huge deal, something that was rarely treaded on before. Intercourse between two force-sensitive beings, each filled with opposing sides of the force. If a direct physical contact between the sides was to happen through their bodies, the two would _really_ feel the effects like no one else would. And what those results would be, no one knew. What godly sensual pleasure—or pain— was awaiting them tonight?

Finally, the dark-haired male's eyes lowered from Rey's face, caressing the sight of her chest for just a moment, then her hips. The black dress hid nothing about her figure. Her neatly revealed curves tantalized his sight, inflaming his desire. Thank gods for being a Sith—he was permitted to indulge in this.

He let out a soft chuckle, like a starving man seeing a feast before him. "Oh, Rey," he murmured. "You aren't going to regret this."

 _And neither will I_ , thought General Hux, currently watching the two through a tiny peephole in the wall. Since he was in the First Order military, it had been quite a while since he had last been with a woman, and he was royally bored with looking at the same girly magazines all over again. This, however, was entirely new. And real.

" _I know you're watching this, general_ ," boomed a telepathic voice in the general's head.

Having forgotten that Kylo Ren could sense his presence, Hux frowned. "Oh," he said. "…. Can I?"

" _No."_

Hux gritted his teeth and groaned, moving away from the peephole. "By the way, oil is next to the bed, in case you need it," he said while walking away.

" _Alright. Thanks."_

"Miss Rey…. If you will come with me, please…" Ren let go of the woman's shoulders and got off the couch.

Setting her empty champagne glass down, Rey nodded quietly and got up as well. As the Sith started walking over to a door in the wall next to the fireplace, the brunette followed. Ren took the door by its handle, slid it open slowly, then stood next to the doorway, facing Rey. _After you_ , he told her with his eyes.

Accordingly, she walked into the room, brushing a strand of hair out of her face in response to her present anxiety. After she came into the room, Ren entered with her, closing the door behind them slowly. Rey stood there, looking around at the room as the lights automatically came on. The room was a bit small, but it looked comfortable and attractive. The crystal lights on the side of the dark grey walls were as dim as the ones in the lounge, keeping the mood consistent. The hard white floor contrasted with a large black rug on top of it, decked with elegant silver embroidery. The bed was large and very impressive as well; it was embedded into the wall and was decorated with royal-purple silk sheets and black pillows. Two black sheers hung in front of the bed from the opening in the wall but were currently tied off to the side.

Rey gazed at her surroundings until she heard the sound of something fall onto the floor with a clink. She turned around. Kylo Ren had already taken off his black boots and set them next to a table, and the belt from his pants was on the floor. His black eyes were focused on her, glossed with passion and intensity. Slowly he stepped towards her, and she maintained a calm gaze, despite her heart racing and her palms sweating. Since she was unsure what to do or how to proceed, let alone please a man, she stood there, only waiting to see Ren make the first move. About a head taller than she was, the man looked down into her face when he stopped just a few inches away from her. Not taking his eyes off of her, he slowly circled her again, shoulder brushing up against her body. Taking a deep breath and not moving her head, Rey closed her eyes. Her nose picked up the fresh scent of the man circling her, stirring her senses and bringing out the desire that was already in her, a desire that remained hidden and stagnant in her like a sleeping beast but was now slowly awkening.

"Never been with a man before, have you?" asked Ren in a near-whisper while walking to the front of her again. He had been briefly reading her mind and had picked up on what she was feeling. To inflate her passion further, he circled her again, this time running his hand along her waist sensually. "Don't worry," he continued. "We're on the same page. I've never done this before, either."

"You're… a virgin?" Asked Rey, enjoying the sensation yet opening her eyes back up again in surprise.

"I prefer not to use that label to describe myself, or you," he replied, now facing her again. His caress had turned into a wrap of his arm around the girl's small waist. "Virginity is just an abstract concept. It has no true signature on one's flesh."

"For a woman, perhaps," Rey replied. She felt the force strangely buzz a little inside of her when she felt him draw her close, her hips unintentionally pressing against his.

Kylo Ren shook his head. "Not true," he said, tilting his head slightly. "The 'maidenhead' doesn't always break. And there are a handful of things that can damage it." He reached his other arm around her and used his fingers to caress the indent on her bare back, where her lower spine was.

"How do you know this?"

"I've done my research."

Rey smiled a little. "And did you also research how to seduce?" she asked half-jokingly.

Ren grinned back. "Actually, no, not really." His large hands stopped caressing her spine and slid to her hips, planting themselves there, drawing the woman in closer so he could feel the features and curves of her body a little better. "I just act from raw instinct right now. That's all." Ren was especially beginning to fancy her curvaceous hips. One would think that after being a scavenger for years on Jakku, Rey would be too thin and sickly. Nevertheless, she had maintained a healthy female figure, one that fit the Sith's taste very well.

As he was talking, Rey examined his features at her eye level. She was taking notice of his broad shoulders and his collarbones, entranced by them. The male appeared slender to her, but by the feeling of his arms against her and his body pressing against hers, she could feel that he had a little bit of muscle. When she was done, her eyes returned to staring into his.

"Rey," murmured the Sith. He closed his eyes, pressing his lips against her ear. He could feel the woman's undeniable lust coming closer to the surface of her emotions, ready to burst outward. All she needed was just one last sensual nudge, and it would appear. In a smooth, sweet whisper, he spoke. "The force—your passion—will guide you…. Don't hold it in any longer…. Let it overcome you…"

And after those words, she did. And he could feel it. Rey was now shutting her eyes again, breathing deeply. She wanted him. Tonight, the dance of flesh was inevitable.

"Now, let us begin…." Very slowly, Kylo Ren's juicy lips softly dragged from her ear, across her flawless cheek, and to the very corner of her mouth. He stopped there for a minute, wanting to torment Rey a little with suspense.

Enjoying the sensuous torment of his lips, Rey breathed deeper, her luscious lips opening up a little, like a thirsty woman just begging for water.

At that moment, their bodies became like gasoline. To be set ablaze, all they needed was just one spark.

"Rey…." He spoke right against her skin, right on the corner of her mouth. "… Kiss me."

Rey turned her head, locking their lips together. For two minutes, the two of them stood there, engaged in slow, deep kissing, their bodies held together tightly.

Involuntarily harnessing the force, Rey could feel a strange sensation. She could faintly feel the life force throughout Ren's body. Pulsing, flowing, and seeming to draw her in closer like a magnet. Their mating ritual had only begun, and she seemed to be feeling interesting effects already. Oh, imagine what she would feel once they got to the main event of it all!

Slowly, Ren pulled out of the kiss, his teeth nibbling and pulling on her lower lip succulently before letting go. Rey made a tiny sound as he did this. In response, he let out a soft, dark chuckle of satisfaction. "Oh~, _very good_ ," he groaned with a pleased smirk. "Now,…." He turned the panting girl around, still holding her body against his. "Let's explore these beautiful bodies."

Oh, the sound of his voice. The way he touched her. It all made Rey feel like liquid, her body helplessly melting into his as she let out a sigh of passion. As he pulled her in by her hips, she arched her back slowly, letting her neck and her head rest on his shoulder. Her arms came up and slowly folded behind her and around Ren's neck, caressing his raven hair with her soft hands. He breathed deeply against her neck, nose scrunching up as it pressed against her supple skin. Large hands generously fondled the girl's body and moved up and down her torso.

It was not long before Ren continued touching the brown-haired beauty before he guided her to the bed. He laid himself down on his back while pulling Rey onto there with him. Her back remained up against his belly. Her legs were coiled up, feet on the bed, resulting in the loose skirt of her tight black dress sliding up and revealing her bare legs. When her host witnessed this, he held one arm against her while reaching to take both black shoes off of her feet. He succeeded and dropped the shoes to the floor, then grabbed one of her ankles and caressed it. Soon, this lead to his hand sliding slowly up her calf, behind her knee, and behind her thigh. Kissing her neck generously, Ren seductively massaged the woman's thigh, seemingly getting closer and closer up her leg with each rub.

All that escaped from Rey's mouth were her passionate sighs and soft moans. Feeling the man's touch on her thigh made her body feel a little hotter as she realized how close he was to touching her more personal areas. Dear gods, this is the furthest she had ever gone with a man. Any further, she thought, and her mind would be blown.

Suddenly, all kisses on the neck and caressing of the leg had paused. "I want to try something with you," said the Sith as he sat up slowly with her. "But first…. Face me." Ren leaned back on the bed, propping himself up by his elbows.

Rey obeyed his command, turned around and sat facing him. She could see that Kylo Ren was slyly grinning at her again. What was he up to?

"Take off my shirt," he ordered.

Rey said nothing and only sat there. Her cheeks were turning bright red, speechless, and her body was feeling hotter. She began to sweat. Dear gods, her privilege of a lifetime—she gets to undress Kylo Ren!

"What? You afraid I'm going to look like a hutt beneath these clothes?" He joked. "Now….. Take… off… my… shirt."

Slowly, the girl's hands reached for the top button of his silken black shirt. Caressing the fabric for a moment, she carefully undid the first button.

Then, she undid the next button.

Then another.

She went the rest of the way down. Once she untucked the bottom of his shirt from his pants, her hands started to shake. She opened up the shirt and unveiled Ren's naked torso. Ren just sat there and ogled at what she saw in front of her. One thing was for sure. He definitely did not look like a hutt.

Ren still grinned while laying, amused by Rey's reaction. To please her further, he moved his broad shoulders, letting the black shirt slide off his shoulders and down his slightly muscular arms. "Tell me, Rey," he teased. "Do I not tempt you?"

AND DID HE EVER TEMPT HER.

Ren sat up and threw his shirt off to the side. Instead of coming close to the girl, he moved back and rested himself leisurely on the bed, head resting on the black pillows and a hand behind his head. He still gazed at her, however, ready to give the next orders. "Now…. _Stand up_ and face me."

Confused but eager to see what was going to happen, Rey got up from the bed. She did exactly as he said and faced him, waiting. Kylo Ren gave her no further orders. For a moment, there were only eyes locking with each other and dead silence in the room.

Then, the male extended his hand out at her. Slowly, he moved it from left to right.

Rey felt absolutely nothing. He was trying to use the force to do something right now. But what? Suddenly, she could feel the top of her black dress slipping off the ends of her shoulders. Before she knew it, her dress was on the floor, pooled at her feet. Her dress was literally the only thing she had on this evening. At that very moment, she was purely naked right there in front of her host. Yet again speechless, her cheeks turned bright red, and she froze in place while Ren took a moment to observe her nude body.

"Sit back down."

The girl climbed back up onto the bed and sat in front of him, closer to the edge of the bed. This "thing" he wanted to try was not over yet.

"Stay…. Very…. Still…." Again, Ren's hand came back up, cuing his summoning of the force yet again. What he did next with his outstretched hand sparked Rey's attention. Instead of leaving his hand outstretched, Ren turned his palm upward and started to curl his fingers, twiddling them slowly.

A few seconds later, Rey's eyes started to widen. A hot sensation was growing in her torso and moving to her lower stomach. Gradually, she started to feel more warmth and pressure within her body. "What are you…." Before she could finish her sentence, she was suddenly struck by pleasure. "A-aaah!" she moaned aloud in surprise, wanting to grab her stomach and curl up, but she continued to obey Ren and kept still. She did not feel pain, but the odd sensations in her lower body were somehow inflaming her red-hot lust even more. Now, Ren was only moving two of his fingers, moving them back and forth like scissors while he still grinned at Rey. The sensations grew even more inside of Rey, and this caused her entire body to break out in a sweat. She groaned. Her eyes shut tight from enjoying yet feeling unable to handle the glorious sensations. That was when she realized what was happening. _Kylo Ren was using the force to arouse and massage her most personal place, her feminine organ. He was preparing her._

The raven-haired man continued to toy with the girl's body, moving his fingers every way possible. He was definitely enjoying this, as this moment was starting to make him feel rather masculine. Who knew that a man could physically pleasure a woman without even touching her? Having such tremendous control over this beautiful girl's body and sexuality at this moment was making him feel like a powerful, erotic god. He could bet there were countless other ways he could use the force during mating, too. His only limit was his imagination.

Feeling as if Rae had enough and was ready, Ren finally released the girl's womb and set his hand back down on the bed. The girl was left sweating and panting, looking down and trying to digest what just happened to her. She looked back up at him in amazement and arousal. The extra strands of brown hair in front of her eyes actually made her look more tempting and lovely to stare at.

"Come to me," said Ren, gesturing with a finger.

Brushing her hair out of her face, Rey made her way towards her handsome young seducer. Ren was beginning to feel more and more aroused when he saw the nude woman coming to him. His hands were literally aching, and his insides were screaming to him to touch, kiss, lick and bite every bare body part he loved, especially her perfectly shaped breasts. As she approached, he sat back up and took her by the waist. Tuning into the force, Rey could now feel another strange event happening inside of Ren—the force within him was starting to pulsate harder, this time pooling to his lower abdomen.

Rey suddenly felt large, warm hands grip her breasts, forcing her to let out a gasp. She watched as they were being circularly massaged and squeezed, then looked up into the face of her mate to see an intense gaze of flaming lust and a grin of pleasure. Both of them breathed deeply as Kylo Ren's hands continued to slide further below the woman's breasts and down her stomach. Rey watched him very carefully. Dear gods, he was going closer to _there_ again! For only a brief minute, Rey felt a caress right there, then a long finger that quickly shot up and withdrew.

"A-angh!..."

Ren stared at Rey and brought his finger close to his lips. Maintaining eye contact with her, he popped his finger into his mouth, withdrawing it slowly from his plump lips. "Hmm…. Wet," he murmured.

Oh, how that look made Rey want him even more! _Dammit, claim me_ , she thought. _Claim me now!_

And Rey was about to get her wish. Seconds later. She was thrown roughly onto her back on the bed, her hand landing in the pillows. The man was now hovering over her and laying himself on top of her body. He grabbed Rey by her thighs as he started to kiss her roughly again. In response, the female wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his torso, then shut her eyes and kissed him back. _He feels so warm_ , she though. Her hands caressed his back, feeling his skin, now dewy from beads of sweat. Her hips pressed firmly against his like they were puzzle pieces, and from this, she could feel something firm.

Ren suddenly stopped pressing his hips against hers and sat up, panting and gazing at Rey. The girl did not take her eyes off his face, but the next thing she heard was the sound of unbuttoning and unzipping. After this sound was when Ren started to pull down his pants.

Oh, dear gods. It was about to happen. They were going to do it. They were going to test his "hypothesis."

The black pants were thrown to the floor. Rey could not believe her eyes. Here was Kylo Ren, gorgeous and fully naked right in front of her. Right now. Panting, sweating and ready to share the hottest night ever with her.

His face came back down to hers. "Rey…" he moaned. "Let me in."

Without hesitation, Rey opened her legs further.

"Okay?" he asked.

Rey nodded.

The male hovered over her. Rey closed her eyes. Next thing she could feel was Ren taking up her thighs again.

Then, he entered.

"A-aaaah!" Ren groaned in a bit of pain and surprise. She clenched onto his back, her nails digging into his skin.

Ren softly hushed her, breathing against the corner of her lips. He gave her about ten seconds to adjust to the feeling. After this time passed, it was not as bad for the girl. It was not the most comfortable feeling in the world, nor was it excruciating.

The force within their hips felt like a second, more intense heartbeat than the two of their combined. Seemingly in sync with this "heartbeat," Ren began with slow thrusts. As he did this, the Sith's mind was feeling numb from the feeling. _So this is what it's like to be with a woman_ , he thought. The female body. How beautiful it was. How fruitful with life and energy. How capable of the sweetest pleasure. As much as men crave to dominate the art of lovemaking, women were perhaps the true masters of the bedroom.

"….. Say my name," he groaned softly, moving faster with her. "Say it."

"… R-Ren…"

"Again," he ordered through his deep breaths.

"Ren…"

"Louder."

"Ren."

"Louder!"

"Ren!"

With their passions escalated, Ren grunted and pulled his mate up. He threw Rey up against the back wall of the bed, hips still locked together. He got on his knees and held the girl up by her thighs against the wall. He looked her dead in the eyes as he continued with her, thrusting her a little rougher this time, grunting and bearing his teeth in desire.

Rey responded with nothing but louder moans and a tighter grip on him. Her mind was numb and swirling with a whirlwind of passion from the sweet, pulsating blows her femininity was taking. Her mouth was wide open as she stared into the alluring dark eyes connecting with hers. _That's right, Kylo Ren. Take me_ , she said with her eyes. _Ravage me._ She was beginning to feel the forces within herself and Ren starting to build up more and more within their groins, seeming to draw their hips tighter together. As a result, the interaction between their sexes started to intensify.

"Rey," he exhaled to her. "Do you feel it?"

"What?"

"The force, Rey…. Do you feel what I feel right now?"

"I do…."

Ren chuckled a little through his heavy breathing. "Oh, if only average beings could feel what _we_ feel when doing this, Rey!"

 _Oh, just shut up and fuck me, Kylo Ren!_

Reading her mind, he withdrew and threw her back down onto the bed onto her stomach. Rey's brown hair was messily flung over her face from the act, but she did not bother to fix it. She was too busy focusing on getting enough oxygen. Delighted by the way she looked while lying there, Ren stayed on his knees and got behind her. He lifted her torso up by her hips and hungrily re-sheathed her from behind. The girl let out a cry of surprise from the impact. Propping herself up by her forearms and clenching the purple sheets, Rey continued to let her lover have at her.

Now almost perfectly synchronized with each other, the heartbeat sensations of the forces within their bodies grew progressively more and more intense. As they continued to make love, these throbbing sensations almost started to feel as if it were now almost one force. The distinction between Dark Side and Light Side was almost diminishing and fading. Nothing felt like perfect black and white right now. Dark and light, good and evil, sun and moon, hot and cold, male and female. They all started to blend in Rey's subconscious.

Without stopping the flow, Ren's torso hovered over Rey's, and he placed his hands over hers on the bed, gripping them tightly. Gradually, they went from their dog position into a laying one. Rey shut her eyes and took in the sensations. His hot breath blowing on the nape of her neck. The feeling of sweat glazing and moistening their flesh. The feeling of his toned chest and abdomen moving against her back with every breath he took.

"Ren…."

"Rey…."

"Ren….. I'm about to…."

"So am I…."

This was it. They were getting closer. It was almost about to happen. Any minute.

Not wasting any time, Ren withdrew and quickly grabbed Rey up from the bed, turning her and making themselves sit face to face, eye to eye, lips to lips, manhood to womanhood. Ren gripped onto her thighs tightly and caressed her hips, butt and thighs lusciously. As Ren faced him yet again, she could see that his black hair was now slightly messy and matted with sweat, a few ebony strands in his face yet not distracting him from her face. His lips, like hers, were open and nearly gasping for air. Then, pursing his lips, he continued with her, going as hard as possible.

"Ungh….. unnh…. Ohhh….." Rey let out deeper groans and rid him.

"…. Mmmmh….. NNnnngh…"

Closer and closer they were coming. Almost ready to climax, the final blow. As they got closer, their life forces were almost just ready to undergo direct contact. The big moment was almost there. Just a little harder. Just a little faster. Just a little more time. That is all it took now. No holding back.

"Rey… Rey!…."

"… Oh, gods!…"

"… It's almost here….. I can feel it!..."

They both started to work their hardest now.

"… Rey!…"

"… Ren!..."

Three seconds away…..

" I'm gonna come, Ren!.."

"Annngh!"

Two seconds away…..

"I'm gonna come!"

"Ah! Aaaah! Aaah!"

…. One second away….

"Rey,.. Rey,.. REY,… REY…."

"OOOONGH!"

"RE-AAAAA—AAAA—AAAAAA—"

~ooo~

In the floor below in the ship, two storm troopers were having their nightly tea break. One was sitting and reading a book, while the other was pouring some hot water into two cups.

 _ZZAP! BOOOOOM!_

The lights shut off. With an odd hum, the power went off through the entire ship.

The two storm troopers paused and looked up at the lights silently. Moments later, the lights flickered back on, and the ship's power was up again and back to normal.

The storm troopers looked at each other. The one sitting down shrugged and went back to his reading, and the other continued to prepare tea.

~ooo~

Kylo Ren and Rey looked at each other with wide, shocked eyes, and mouths open. There was dead silence in the room. Not even their breaths were going.

Finally, Ren let out a gasp for air and continued to breath, and so did Rey. They said absolutely nothing to each other. A few seconds later, both of them tumbled over onto their sides on the bed, feeling weak from spending every last bit of their energy. Ren laid on his back and took deep breaths, wiping his wet bangs from his face and then placing his hands on his stomach. Rey closed her eyes and tried her best to calm her breath down, and her palm was against her forehead.

Rey opened her eyes back up. She looked at the man beside her. "That….. was…."

"I know…."

Rey sat up. "Now, what about it?"

"What?" He looked up at her.

"Your… 'hypothesis'…."

"Oh, gods, it was…."

"Yes?..."

The Sith sat up. "It was…."

"Correct."

"Yes. Yes it was… At least I think it is…"

"So then, what now?..."

Ren looked down at his hands. "Well, I don't know…" He moved over to the end of the bed and got up from it. His breath was finally starting to slow down and become calmer. Recollecting his thoughts, he placed his hands on his hips, his back turned to the girl on the bed. For some reason, she was being blocked out of his mind just a little bit, regardless of what just happened between him and her. "But all I know is… This…. This could change a _lot_ of things… In fact, maybe it's more information than what people can handle yet…"

"I agree…."

Ren started to pick his clothes up from the floor. He set his shirt down on the edge of the bed and started to get his pants back on.

"What are you doing?"

Ren looked at Rey. "What?" he asked. For some reason, she seemed displeased.

"We're not going to cuddle?"

What kind of a question was that? The ship was to be department soon, and Ren needed her off the ship and back at the base. "Are you kidding?" he asked with a frown. "You need to leave. We have to get you back to base."

Rey snarled. "Not even for just a few minutes? Really?"

"No. Now here…" Ren pulled some clothes out of a bag on the floor and threw them onto the edge of the bed for her. They were the original clothes she was wearing before ever coming onto the ship. "Dress yourself. Quickly."

Saying nothing, the girl scoffed and glared at him, taking the clothes. While Ren was just finishing putting the rest of his clothes back on and re-buttoning his shirt, Rey slipped back into her clothes. He was not exactly sure why Rey was suddenly unhappy. He just gave her what was probably the best night of her life. He thought that she would at least have a nice glow to her mood after that. But whatever. He was not focused on it. "One of my subordinates will be coming in to get you momentarily," he informed her. "It's probably best you forget what just happened tonight."

"Oh, really? Like that's going to happen," Rey replied.

"Oh believe me. You will."

"Wait. What do you mean?" She raised a brow.

He looked at her. "If I were you, I would want to sit on the bed right now."

"Why?"

"There was an amnesia serum in your champagne."

"You're kidding…"

"I'm dead serious."

"But, you drank from my glass!"

"That's fine. All of the champagne was drugged. But I took an anti-drug beforehand."

"… YOU MOTHERFU—"

 _BOOM._

Within a split second, there was Rey, collapsed on the floor before the Sith, the drug taking it's effect and knocking her unconscious. Indifferently, he stared at her for about a few seconds before looking around, then back at her. "You're definitely going to feel _that_ in the morni—"

 _BOOM._

Kylo Ren passed out abruptly as Rey did and had fallen flat on his face.

~ooo~

"What do you mean you forgot to give him the anti-drug?" snapped Hux. "That was just straight-up water he just drank beforehand?"

The cornered subordinate stood against the wall terrified. "G-general, I'm sorry!... I got it mixed up with the cinnamon. I accidentally gave him the cinnamon powder instea—"

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?" The furious general grabbed the other man by the throat. Through his teeth, he continued, "He's going to forget everything that happened tonight. EVERYTHING! The information he was trying to gather from the captive! And all because you fucked up! You had ONE JOB, Eran…. ONE GODDAMN JOB…. And you fucked it all up tonight!"

After shouting, Hux let go of the other gentleman's neck. The subordinate coughed and wheezed while rubbing his neck. Hux was turned away from him, looking down in frustration and shaking his head. "Damn," he said to himself. "He's going to be pissed if he finds out…"

~ooo~

 _THE END_

 _Thank you for reading. Please feel free to comment below and share._

 _Have a good one, stay beautiful, and may the force be with you._


End file.
